


Kidnapped?

by Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant/pseuds/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhys decides its really funny to tie you to a chair with you blindfolded and absolutely fucking confused. What an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped?

**Author's Note:**

> I think the fuel for lemons have finally died down in my brain. Maybe that's due to me getting back to school in three days. How to write lemons, I need a guide on that. And what words to use for sex fics, like wow, there is very limited words for the 'V'. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I like to think that employees at Hyperion have rooms of their own whilst they work there. And that Rhys can hack and get into any room if he wants to. His arm has to be good for something.

“R-Rhys…” You mewl out, your head leant backwards against the top of the chair while you squeeze your eyes shut beneath the blindfold wrapped around your head as pants escape your parted lips. “ _Rhysss…_ ” You moan a little louder, wrestling against your bonds that kept your arms behind the chair to no avail.

From the moment you woke up, your gaze was met by pure darkness and your body the feeling of being absolutely vulnerable. After some rustling and realisation that you had been tied up with your wrists bound behind your back and legs to the legs of the chair, the first thing that raced through your mind was panic. Panic because _holy shit, were you kidnapped and when the actual fuck did this happen?_  But no, you decide after some deep breaths and thorough thinking. You recalled locking yourself in your room last night, and the only person you know who could have got in to your room is...

“Rhys?” You say out loud, straining your ears to detect any motion or sounds. “Hello?” You raise your voice a tone louder while attempting to shake off the blindfold; an attempt that was futile. “You, um, kinda tied the bonds too tightly around my hands and stuff. It’s beginning to hurt, Rhys.”

Silence.

“R-Rhys-?”

You hear a quick rustle before your T-shirt was swiftly lifted up to your chest and tucked into its collar. You shiver and let a small gasp escape your lips from the sudden lacking of garment covering your chest. Before you utter a single word, a rather hesitant hand begins to fondle your breasts, making you arch your back and purr with pleasure.

“A-Ah... th-that's..." You mewl in pleasure at the gentle fondling of your breasts. "R-Rhys..."

You hear a small chuckle, but that was the only sign that gave away the fact that it was most definitely Rhys doing all of this to you. The ass.

His robotic hand (you’re well assured it is, because why else would his hand be so cold against your skin; it’s made out of metal, obviously) soon follows the suit with his biological hand, both of them kneading them in a circular movement that makes you whine and struggle even harder against your restrains to tug at Rhys’ hair, kiss him, and oh _god-_

And that’s where you are right now. Moaning this man’s name out like a god damn prayer.

Rhys laughs even more at your mewling and begging, his mechanical hand inching to your blindfolded face and caressing your cheek with your thumb before he cups your face and draws it towards his to give you a gentle kiss; a big contrast to most of his harsh ones. You want to say something but all you can muster up is muffled moans against his lips and pants as he pulls away with a snicker and what you can imagine is a smirk on his face. You get the feeling that Rhys wants to say something but he clearly decides against it, instead working his fingers to pull down your pants and undergarments, leaving you open and helpless to his doings. (not that you really wanted to fight against him, but you rather have your hands threaded through his soft locks of hair or your fingernails against the warm support of his back than to be tied up like this.)

The fondling of your breasts had long ceased soon after the kiss and you’re straining your ears as hard as you can for any movement to predict his next action but you’re immediately taken aback by the sudden grip that Rhys has on your thighs. The next instant you’re biting down on your lips to repress a scream from breaking through your throat as Rhys begins lapping at your folds.

If you weren’t wet enough by the sole stimulation of your breasts and that oh-so-soft kiss he gave you, then you sure as hell are right now.

“Nng… a-ahh…” You whimper out as Rhys’ tongue flicks deeper into you, the straining creak of the ropes reaching your ears as you pull against them with little success. “ _Hah… haaaah!”_

The ropes are cutting into your wrists and ankles from your struggling, but pain isn’t the feeling that’s overpowering you right now; it was probably at the bottom of that list at the moment.

The lapping stops after what seems like hours of it and as you let heavy breaths fall from lips while struggling to keep a somewhat clear mind, you’re certain you hear the clinking of a belt becoming undone in the midst of your laboured pants. You’re not so sure about the sound of wrapper being torn though. Well, looks like Rhys blew your mind again. Or rather broken it.

Almost broken enough to not notice Rhys positioning himself against your hips to have his erect member against your folds. Almost.

“R-Rhys…?” You manage to get out before he shushes you and places a finger to your lips rather gingerly.

“Shh… it’s going to be okay, alright?” Rhys breaks the silence with his voice for the first time since the start of this session of his and you feel his eyes boring into you. “Just ease it up a bit for a moment…” He grunts as he pushes his cock inside of you, earning a sharp breath from you. “Are you okay?” He quietly asks as he reaches up to your face to stroke it endearingly.

“I’m f-fine…” You spit out with gritted teeth. (or you think you did; you can’t really comprehend much right now in this situation) “K-Keep going.”

There’s silence for a bit along with the gentle caress of Rhys’ mechanical fingers upon your cheek, before he gives out a small sigh as he positions his hands on both sides of your shoulder to adjust himself against you. You let out a tiny gasp as Rhys buries his face into your shoulder before moving his hands to your hips to thrust into you _hard_.

You choke back a scream and a wince from both sensations of Rhys’ fucking into you and the tight bonds around your wrists, the chair creaking from the pounding and your struggling from your bonds. At this point, as much as you’d like to scream out your feelings of ecstasy, something keeps holding back your voice as Rhys fucks you harder and harder. All that escapes your throat are quiet whimpers that slowly grow in volume until…

“Hah, I’m gonna, _ah!”_  

Rhys grunts out just before his climax, which is quickly followed by your own with the feeling of euphoria overwhelming your body. Through the midst of heavy laboured breathing, Rhys slips himself out of you and you hear something slick being pulled out and tossed to the floor with a small flump. Soon after, fingers fidget with your tied hands, freeing them before moving to work on your blindfold. When the darkness is cleared and you finally get a glimpse of your boyfriend's face, you feel like crying because _wow, that was fucking intense as it would get._

"At least..." You breathe out half amused and annoyed once you had some coherency in you. "You could have warned me, you dick." You shoot him the best glare you can manage as Rhys simply smirks at you.

"You knew it wouldn't have worked it that was the case, doll." He replies, snuggling up into your neck almost nonchalantly.

" _Riiiight_. Now please be a sweetheart and untie my legs, or you're going to work later with two black eyes and a broken arm."


End file.
